This invention relates generally to quick-disconnect connectors, and more particularly to an improved quick-disconnect connector for a microphone stand or the like.
The need for some means for quickly assembling and disassembling microphone stands has become more urgent as the equipment requirements for rock concerts, etc. has expanded. Typically there may be a dozen or more microphones placed around the stage and it is necessary to set up and break down the equipment for each concert with the microphone stands presenting a time- and space-consuming problem. The bases are typically 10-12 inches in diameter and cast of heavy metal and the column is typically a length of heavy-wall tubing with fine threads at the bottom end which are threaded into the base. These are awkward to transport and store unless taken apart and unthreading the column from the base can take a substantial amount of time.